


Cabin Fever

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya gotta find ways to pass the time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #6 under the pen name Joan Teri Janes.

          Kid Curry paced across the small log cabin – fireplace to door and back again – over and over and over.  After nearly a half-hour he finally stopped at the only window in the small house and stared out at the thickly falling snow.  He sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against the icy glass and then pounded out several raps against the pane.

          "Kid?"

          Curry straightened and turned to face his long-time partner in crime.  "Yeah, Heyes?"

          The man looked decidedly concerned.  "Are you feeling all right?"

          The fair-haired man nodded.  "Yeah," he replied wearily as he walked back to the second chair in the small cabin and plopped down like a sack of old rags.  He looked up, meeting Heyes' eyes, and said bluntly, "Damn it, we've been here three days and I'm proddy!"

          The dark-haired man blinked, his eyes rounded with surprise.  He grinned.  "Yep, me too."

          "The snow ain't lettin' up."

          "Nope," Heyes agreed.

          "What're we gonna do?" the Kid wailed.

          Heyes thought a moment, then said, "Damned if I know."  His cheeks turned a little red as he added, "I, uh, I've been taking the matter into my own hands."

          Curry blushed as the meaning of his partner's words sunk in.  "Already tried that," he mumbled.  "Worked for a while, but… oh, hell… now I've got half a hard-on I can't get rid of!"

          Heyes' cheeks turned red and he glanced away, but he nodded his understanding.

          "Heyes, you're the one with all the plans, can't you think of something?"

          The dark-haired man regarded his cousin for a moment – the Kid was serious.  "Well, I did come up with one idea, but I don't think you'd care much for it."

          "Tell me what it is," Curry urged, "then I'll tell you if I like it or not."

          "Well," Heyes began, glancing out the window at the still-falling snow, "since it looks like we're gonna be snowed in here for a few weeks – at best – I was thinking–"

          "Get to the point, Heyes," the man half-growled.

          "As I was trying to say, since there isn't anybody here – except us – I thought maybe we could, uh, take care of each other's problem."

          The Kid stared at his cousin, his eyes rounding.  "You mean you–?  And me?  Doing–?  Is that what you're saying?"

          Heyes nodded, trying not to look too amused by the scandalized reaction.  _You'd think the Kid was proper churchgoer, the look he's giving me_.

          "But you're not– I mean, men and women– Men and men?"

          "You have a better idea?"

          Curry thought for a moment.  "No."

          "Well, neither do I, and you asked.  Now, you can keep trying to help yourself, of course, but bear in mind we might be here for, well, months.  If the snow keeps up at this rate, it'll be spring thaw before we can leave."

          Curry moaned, his hands coming up to scrub over his face.  "Helpin' myself ain't cuttin' it, Heyes, I told you.  It just made it worse.  But how–?  Where would–? You don't–"

          Heyes grinned, his dark brown eyes twinkling as he interrupted the sputtering man, saying, "Now, Kid, you only have to use your imagination."

          "My imagination?  Heyes, I want to use my prod."

          Heyes rolled his eyes.  "Stop thinking with it for a moment and let your imagination take over.  You can do it."

          Curry huffed and closed his eyes.  A few moments later his forehead wrinkled with concerted effort.  "It ain't workin', Heyes," he sighed.  "This damned cold must've frozen my imagination."

          Heyes sighed and shook his head.  "Kid, look, it can't be that different, being with a man or a woman."

          "The hell it can't!" Curry replied.  "A woman's got– Well, you know what they've got.  And you _don't_ have one."

          "True, but–"

          "I just don't see how it's gonna work – you and me, that is…  Maybe you better show me what you have in mind."

          Heyes studied the Kid for a moment, trying to decide if he was sincere or not, but the blond's poker face was firmly in place and there was no way for him to tell.  Feeling his own frustrated cock pulse, Heyes decided he didn't really care.  If even half of his recent dreams and fantasies turned out to be right, he knew they were in for a very enjoyable few weeks – or months.

          "All right," Heyes agreed as he stood.  "But the first thing we have to do is get out of these clothes."  He pulled off his vest and started unbuttoning his shirt, nodding for the Kid do to the same.

Curry hesitated, but then he stood and started undressing as well.  When they were both naked, he snapped, "All I am now is cold, Heyes."

"At least you're not hard any more."

Curry glanced down at his flaccid cock and his expression went from annoyed to downright amazed.  "You're right!"  He looked up, grinning.  "So as long as I go around naked–"

          Heyes reached out and pulled Curry closer to the snapping fireplace where their bedrolls were laid out.  "Kid, trust me, there are better ways of dealing with that snake than trying to freeze it off.  Here, lie down."

          The Kid sighed, but he did as Heyes had asked.  Staring up at his cousin, he noted for the first time that Han was rather well hung, but before he could say anything about it, Heyes lay down next to him.

Heyes' gaze swept over the Kid's body.  Jed wasn't bulky, but he was strong and muscular, and the tangle of blond curls twining at the root of his cock looked like spun gold.  Curry's prod was half-full, promising to be long, but not overly thick when fully aroused.

          "Now what?" the Kid asked, suddenly very interested in what Heyes might have in mind.

          "Well," the dark-haired man said, reaching out to gently stroke the Kid's chest, "guess if you were a whore, I'd touch you something like this now."

          "Mmm," Curry replied, closing his eyes to better enjoy the light, caressing touch.  "That don't feel bad."

          "Good."  Heyes let his hand roam over the Kid's chest, shoulders, hip, thigh, enjoying the way goose pimples prickled along the skin.  Then he moved back up to touch one of the small hard nubs that beckoned him.

          "Oh," Curry gasped.

          Heyes grinned.  "Like that, do you?" he asked, rubbing his finger in a circle around the Kid's nipple.

          "Yeah," Curry grunted in reply.

          Heyes rolled the nub between his fingers, prompting a groan from the blond.  Leaning over, he flicked his tongue over the pebble-hard flesh.  Curry arched up.  The dark-haired man sucked on the tiny nipple.

          "Oh, damn… that feels… good," the Kid panted as Heyes continued to tongue one of his nipples while rubbing and squeezing the other.

          Heyes lifted his head, smiling.  "How 'bout this, how does it feel?"  He scooted up a little and then leaned over again, his lips lightly brushing the Kid's.

          "Mmm," Curry responded, lifting his head slightly so he could press harder against his partner's mouth.  He felt the tip of Heyes' tongue demanding entrance and parted his lips.

          After several moments of ardent exploration, Heyes leaned back and asked, "So?"

          The Kid was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm not sure…  Maybe we should try it again so I can figure it out."

          Heyes grinned and leaned over again, deeply kissing his partner, who was more passionate than the former outlaw leader had hoped for.  He leaned back again, asking, "Make up your mind now?" as he stared at the Kid's swollen cock that lay along his belly.

          "Mmm," Curry said, his eyes blinking open.  "Think I like it.  What else you have in mind?"

          Heyes' hand began to roam again, moving over skin, nipples, and finally brushing over the Kid's erection.

          Curry's eyes immediately squeezed shut and his hips rose a little from the bedroll.

Without waiting for the Kid to say anything, Heyes wrapped his fingers around his cousin's cock and squeezed.

"Oh," Curry moaned, his hips pressing up a little higher, but then he shivered slightly and his cock softened.

"Here," Heyes said, "let's get under a blanket or two."

Curry slid in under the blankets and Heyes slipped in beside him, immediately enfolding Jed in his arms.  "So, tell me what you think of this," he said and then kissed around the Kid's neck slowly, then journeyed up to his neck to an earlobe and began nibbling on it.

The Kid could feel the steady puffs of air on the side of his face as he became a puddle of goose pimples.  He let out a guttural moan, and let his hands roam over Heyes' back.

Heyes pressed their bodies closer and closer together, enjoying the feel of their erections growing stiff between them.  He caressed the Kid slowly, delicately.

The feel of the light touch on his arms, chest – with lingering stops at the nipples – abdomen and thighs, sent Jed into waves of shivering ecstasy.

"So," Heyes breathed airily, "what do you think?"

"Good.  It's good, Heyes, real good."  The Kid gasped, suddenly completely aware of just how aroused he was when Heyes' fist closed around his throbbing cock.  He was being aroused in ways that went way beyond the mere physical.  It was as if Heyes was stimulating his imagination.  Jed grew bolder.  He wanted to touch Heyes, too.

 _No_ , the Kid admitted to himself, _that's a lie, or at least not the whole truth_.  He did want to let his palms explore Heyes' smooth skin, but only after he had thoroughly explored and fondled his prod and balls.  He wanted to hold them in his hand, actually feel their bulk and weight.  He wanted to feel how demanding they were becoming.

He reached down and drew his fingers around the warm, pulsing cock and then inched closer.

Heyes did nothing to thwart the Kid's efforts to touch him.  Rather, he shifted his body ever so slightly to give him room to explore.

As the Kid let his fingertips explore the hard shaft of male flesh, he realized that he was enjoying himself more than he could ever remember.  He let his fingers inch their way down to the rod's base, where he gathered up the balls and squeezed them.  He fondled each testicle in turn and returned to holding the cock in his curved fingers.

Heyes rolled on top of the Kid and pressed his lips against the blond's.  Curry allowed his tongue to begin a long, slow exploratory journey into his mouth.  With the actual invasion of his body, the Kid soon realized just how strong and passionate Heyes was.  Perhaps it was pent-up desire, or a long time on the trail without a stop in town so he could seek release, but whatever it was, Heyes was ardent.

Heyes shifted position under the blanket, his legs between the Kid's, forcing them apart.  Jed offered no resistance whatsoever, the sensation of their cocks grinding against one another more than enough to occupy him.  He thrust his hips up, mashing them together just as Heyes pumped his hips, sending his cock sliding over the Kid's.

Both men groaned lowly and picked up speed.

Before either could stop, they were coming, shooting hot, thick, stringy strands against each other's abdomens.

Heyes rolled off the Kid and both men lay silently as they caught their breaths.

Curry finally broke the silence, saying, "Damn, that felt good, Heyes."

"Mmm," was the inarticulate reply.

"That imagination of yours come up with anything else?"

"Oh, yeah," Heyes assured him.  "But I'm gonna need something…"

"What?"

"I'll see what I can find tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" the Kid asked.  "Why not now?"

"Because now all I want to do is sleep," Heyes retorted.

The Kid yawned loudly.  "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, snuggling closer to Heyes and quickly dropping off to sleep.

Heyes wrapped his arm around his cousin and followed him into the warm embrace of sleep.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The following day passed just like the four before.  Snow continued to fall, and both men agreed that it looked like they might just be spending the winter at the line cabin.  Thankfully it was well stocked, one or more of the local cowboys having gotten the cabin ready for the winter months, including a small stack of books, for which Heyes was very grateful.  But the unexpected early winter blizzard had kept the cowboys from reaching the cabin in time.  Which was all to the good, since Heyes didn't think the supplies could feed three or four over the season, but there should be plenty for just he and the Kid.

          And he'd even found what he'd been hoping for – a tin of bag balm.  The cowboys had left it to heal their chapped hands and faces, but he had other plans for the creamy substance.  He just hoped the Kid would go along with him.

          They ate breakfast, played cards for a few hours and then ate another small meal.  Heyes read for a while after that, the Kid playing solitaire.  Once it was dark, Heyes fixed them dinner and after the dishes were cleaned, they played blackjack for a couple of hours before the Kid tossed in his cards and said, "I wanna go to bed."

          "Tired?" Heyes asked as innocently as he could.

          "Hell, no," the Kid replied.  "I want to see what else your imagination came up with."

          Heyes grinned.  "Well, all right – if you're sure."

          "Sure I'm sure," Curry grumbled.  "So, what'd you come up with?" he asked as he stood and started undressing.

          Heyes did the same as he said, "Well, I don't know if I can really explain it, Kid.  Maybe you ought to let me show you."

          Curry crawled under the covers as he replied, "Sounds like another winner Hannibal Heyes plan."

          "I hope so," the dark-haired man muttered softly before he slid in next to the Kid.

          Remembering very clearly how well his seduction had worked the night before, Heyes used the same approach and before long the Kid was moaning softly, his hips bucking up off the floor in small, tight jerks.

          "Heyes, when am I gonna see this new idea?" Curry asked.

          "Now's as good a time as any," he replied, reaching for the bag balm, which he'd sat near the hearth.  He slathered his cock, then looked at the Kid, saying, "You're gonna have to trust me, Kid."

          "You know I trust you, Heyes."

          "I know, but this might hurt a little," he said, tossing back the covers and reaching for Curry's ankles, which he rested in his shoulders.  Then he took more of the cream and rubbed it onto the Kid's upturned sphincter.

          With the first touch the Kid trembled and jerked, the feel of Heyes' slick, exploring finger better than anything they'd done yet.

          Heyes slipped his finger inside, spreading the balm and giving the Kid a taste of what was to come.  "Think you'll like it?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes, because he wasn't sure he could stop now.

          "Think so," the Kid panted, surprised that he wasn't cold.

          Heyes went so slow that there were times the Kid wasn't sure he was moving at all, but then he'd feel the next increment of Heyes' cock spreading him apart.  Slowly, ever so slowly, Heyes came down and into Jed.

          The Kid opened his eyes.  Heyes was staring intently at the place that connected them, staring fixedly, his face contorted in riveted concentration.  Then, as if he sensed that enough of his organ was inside, he relaxed and pushed forward in one long, brazen thrust, and sent the Kid over the edge.

          Jed felt no pain, just massive bulk and pressure, as if he were being inflated.

Heyes locked the Kid's legs in the crooks of his elbows and slumped down on him.

Jed felt his body doubling up, his knees pressing against the sides of his chest.  He was completely helpless, but he didn't care.  He was soaring on the updrafts of raw, unadulterated lust for another man.  His mind started to reel out of control, as if the room itself were spinning on some unseen axis.  He was intoxicated.

Then Heyes started to stroke, slowly at first, then with a mounting force that pushed the Kid even further into the oblivion of passion.  The lower regions of his body started to catch fire with the friction of Heyes' pole.  He started to squirm within the limits of his entrapment, but not to get away.  He wanted Heyes deeper inside of him, if that were even possible.  He wanted to open himself further to him, to press himself toward him even harder than Heyes was pounding him.  He let out a long moan that must have shaken dust from the rafters of the cabin.

Then, almost without warning, the Kid heard Heyes' voice begin to fill the cabin's air; low and raspy at first, then mounting inexorably to a steady roar over his head.  Heyes slammed his pelvis home, and Jed was sure the whole cabin shook with the orgasm that tore through his cousin.

Jed could feel Heyes' cock pumping into him, shooting load after load of seed.  He seemed to go on twitching for hours, then, breathless, he slumped onto him as if he'd just died.  The Kid was breathless too, although Heyes had done all the work.  He just lay there, looking up into the rafters of the cabin, glassy-eyed, content, and he hadn't even shot yet.

Heyes finally rose from atop Jed, and smiled.  With only a slight adjustment of position he let the Kid lower his legs a bit.  Then Heyes took Jed's hand and wrapped his fingers around Curry's own still-hard, throbbing cock. Without words he told the Kid that it was his turn.

Although enough time had gone by for Heyes to start growing soft inside the Kid's hole, Jed could discern no noticeable change in the bulk of his cock.  He started to stroke his own prod and again sank into the nether realms of passion.  Heyes cock pressed agonizingly against a secret pleasure button and Jed could feel the pressure, so intense that two or three times he almost exploded without touching himself.  So it didn't take too many strokes for him to send himself into the fiery cauldron of orgasm.  The hot droplets spilled over his chest, searing little globs.  As the monumental tickle overtook him, Jed threw his head from side to side on the pillow and moaned, bucking his hips to exercise the cock that was still inside of him, to press it ever closer to against that secret pleasure.  And then it was his turn to collapse, incoherent, at peace.

When Jed lay still at last, Heyes slowly withdrew and made very quick work to the mop-up: the Kid's chest and crack, his own cock.  Then he came to the Kid's side and enfolded him in his arms once again, smiling into his face from mere inches away.

          Jed nuzzled his face against Heyes' chest; he pulled the blankets up around them, and the whole world suddenly became warm and womblike.  The Kid sank almost immediately into a dreamless sleep and woke up in exactly the same position.

          Heyes yawned and rolled away, the back of his head in his folded palms, and looked up at the rafters.

          "Heyes, I have to tell you, when your imagination gets up and runs away with itself, it sure comes up with amazing things."

          The dark-haired man grinned.  "Yeah, I guess it does at that."

          "Still snowin'?" the Kid asked as gray light began to replace the blackness beyond the curtain-less windowpane.

          Heyes rolled his head to the side and looked out the window.  "Yep, looks like."

          "Good," the Kid replied.

          Heyes grinned, knowing the winter was going to be one to remember.

The End


End file.
